Talk:The Last Hierophant
lulz, any ideas?? =/ --90.193.105.243 12:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Why does this quest not say that you also get 5000 Norn Reputation Points? I just finished it and that's what I got. --90.193.105.243 12:47, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :It is a dungeon. :Yes it is. Personally i dont care if he takes the great destroyers power he'll just be another pushover. :This quest has serious issues. it screams "perfect team". without settling aggro with some supertank, the oversized mobs easily overrun, almost impossible to use DoTAoE effectively, spiking is difficult with so much healing, various enemies ressurecting and with too much death comes the huge minion armies that they can generate. once, however, i saw a Stone Summit Summoner with a minion army using Blood of the Master but there was no healer, so i ended up only needing to run within range and use one bow attack to neutralise the whole army. No idea what id advise.....this thing is tricky imo - Xav 22:19, 27 November 2007 (UTC) After you complete it... After you complete it, is it possible go through the whole thing again (EG killing Duncan), without needing to accept, retake, and rekill all the bosses? :I know you can't skip straight to Duncan after completing the quest and accepting the reward. I don't know if it's possible to just not accept the reward and join another group to go kill him again though. Maybe someone else can confirm or deny this, I'll do my own research on it just in case they can't. I can confirm this. Just finished Duncan and went back with heroes to check it out. His dungeon was locked. Gotta do all the others again :( I was talking to my guildies and they both gave different answers to this next question: can you do the first 4 bosses in NM then kill duncan in HM and get the page in your HM book? Yes, it looks like the last part, Duncan the Black, determines if the quest goes in the Hard Mode book or Normal Mode book. I was able to do Justiciar Thommis, Rand Stormweaver, Selvetarm, and Forgewight in Normal Mode. I then did Duncan the Black in Hard Mode, because I had trouble getting help. The game shows I completed the quest in Hard Mode, so I spent the 100g to have it show up in my Hard Mode Master Dungeon Guild book. I also took the quest when I was in Normal Mode too; might be a easy way to help fill the Master Dungeon book. – Mystic Witch 22:47, 06 October 2008 (UTC) Type Perhaps this should be elsewhere, but it seems to me the fact this is a 'quest' and also 'repeatable' should be displayed prominantly. It seems to me all these pages, in addition to the title, should have a 'type' field at the top, perhaps 'Primary Quest', 'Secondary Quest', 'Repeatable Quest', 'Dungeon', 'Mission', 'Town', 'Explorable', etc. LLandale 11:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you only have to kill Thommis to complete atleast 1/5? or do i have to kill the whole group that's with him(alot monsters if i remember correctly from VSF). I'm working on a SC so...thanks for the answer anyway --Bio. 12:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC)